Didn't See That One Coming
by SweaterLovin
Summary: Secrets are revieled and romance is in store
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok so this is something I've been writing on my ipod and felt like sharing… **_

_**I hope you like it :D **_

_**I don't own Sonny With a Chance**_

Sonny pov

I watched Tawni as I sat in the cafeteria. Why? Because she had the look I knew of. As in Tawni's-Your gonna be my BF next-look. I tapped her shoulder.

"Tawni who you staring at?" I asked her. She shrugged and turned to look at her food.

"Hello Randoms." I hear a sultering sweet voice say.

"Chad" We all say. I see Tawni and she's staring at him. In a loving manner. Oh My Gosh Tawni's in love with Chad. And Chad's my love. Well only me and Someone else's know of my love for him.

"So what are you chuckle city losers up too?" Chad asked that with that sexy voice of his.

"We're eating what else." Said Tawni a flirtiness in her voice. Wow she has it as bad as I do.

"I meant besides that." He said. I smiled a bit.

"Well Chad I'm talking to you doesn't that mean something else?" I asked a smirk coming upon his face. I loved it when he smirked. When ever he smirks his eyes sparkle like stars drowning in the ocean.

"I guess that is something different Munroe. But I gotta go. The Falls calls." He said as he sauntered away leaving me and Tawni breathless. Now putting on a -I don't give a hoot- face on I looked at my cast mates before being pulled away by Tawni.

"I need your help miss Meddler. She told me. God I knew this would happen.

"I'd love to help Tawni but I don't think I can." I told her. She gave me a shocked look.

"Why Sonny I thought you was my friend!" She told me. I felt bad for her.

"Because I have somewhere to be." And with that I left her mouth wide open and walked away. Something caught my eye as I walked though. It was a 20$. Just laying on the floor. I could use that for important things. I leaned down and I felt a pain in my stomach so I stood up again, I nieled down and picked up the 20 and stood up cautiously and continued walking to my destination.

I came to a closet and walked inside and met my secret lover. He kissed me soft and sweetly and I kissed him back. The kiss didn't long because he broke it and knelled down and lifted my shirt to see my small baby bump And he kissed it sending a chill down my spine.

"Don't worry baby, daddy and mommy's here." He said in his sweet voice.

"Daddy's right sweetie, we're both here." I whispered down to my stomach. He pulled my shirt down and kissed me again but longer then the last time.

"You know wifey we need to stop doing this at work." He told me. I blushed a bit.

"I know hubby it's just that if our cast mates find out." I started but he interrupted me.

"Come on mLady why don't we go somewhere for a bit." I looked at him then at the floor and back to him.

"Well I guess..." I told him. He kissed me again and then left. I left a little after he left so a not to raise suspicion. I left to my dressing room to see Tawni on my phone. I ran over to her and grabbed my phone.

"So who's Secret Lover?" She asked. I know I got all beat red and looked down at the floor.

"Just an old friend." I told her. She narrowed her eyes.

"You sexted him Sonny, he's obviously more then a friend. At least I hope he's a guy." She told me. My eyes widened

"I was just telling him something. Now if you don't mind I will be going now." I told her leaving her dumbstruck.

"You ready?" He asked coming out of no where. I smiled and nodded my head and we headed to his white convertible. And as soon as I was outside, I looked at him and seen how gorges he really was, His oceanic eyes sparking in the sunlight, his blond hair Perfectly wind swept, and even though he had a shirt on I knew that his hot 'chabs' was tanned even if the rest of him was paled.

"Yeah let's go"

_**Next chapter as soon as I get five reviews**_

_**And remember**_

_**Ever review is like a big hug from a friend :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**OMG THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**_

_**This is more like a filler chapter and I also wrote this on my ipod..**_

The sun shining and the California air was perfect. Also being in the car driving to I don't know where with the love of my life, it was perfect. I looked over at him driving and humming along to some song playing on the radio. I giggled at the song playing on the radio being super girl. He looked at me confused.

"What?" He asked oblivious to my thoughts.

"You know you humming along to Super girl, makes you look super... What's the word? Oh yeah Gay." I told him with some attitude in my voice. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Sonny Sonny Sonny keep your little opinion to yourself babe." He said. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Hey did you know someones crushing on you?" I asked him. He let out a chuckle.

"Ok babe we're already together, it's pretty obvious you have a crush on me." I playfully punched him and he rubbed his arm on pain. "Man you got some strength to you Sonhine." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah Chad I hit you hard. That was a play punch!" Well I didn't mean to say it like that, stupid hormones.

"Sonny calm down, and you did punch hard." He told me. I sighed.

"Ok fine, then I'm sorry ok." Letting out a sigh I continued. "Tawni's the one who's got a crush on you." At saying that Chad started laughing.

"Good one babe but she does not have a crush on me."

"Yes she does Chad, she even asked to go and 'Sonny it up' for her." I told him. The car came to stop as we reach our destination.

"Well don't worry about Sonshine. I would never go out with her in my life." I smiled at that.

"Awe I love you hubby." He smiled at me.

"I love you too wifey." He kissed me but it was just a small kiss and then pulled away. I unbuckled my seatbelt and put my red sunglasses on. Chad also put on blue sunglasses and we was apparently at a restaurant.

"Where are we at Chad?" I asked. He grabbed my hand and looked in my eyes.

"You'll see Sonshine"

_**Yeah what did I say filler chapter**_

_**Anyways 20 reviews and I'll post the third chapter and I'm already working on it….**_

_**And remember that Every Review is like a Big Hug from a Friend :D**_


End file.
